


The 5 Times Elena Cousland Was Almost Caught

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Fergus knew Rory Gilmore caught Cousland's eye long ago.  He just didn't think he'd be privy to the romance unfolding before him.(originally published 2010)





	

The first time Fergus caught his sister, he had walked into a spare room to look for a blanket. Elena was pressed up against the wall, legs wrapped tightly around the waist of that red-haired squire-turned-knight. Her hands were gripping his shoulders as he shakily brushed the blonde hair from her eyes. This was hardly a surprise. Fergus noticed they had been nearly inseparable lately, and he had heard rumors spreading throughout the castle about them. He shrugged. Elena was definitely old enough and she and Rory were close. Besides, it's not like he wasn't doing the same thing at that age. He was just better at not getting caught. Rory trembled as he touched her. Fergus chuckled, his sister was dangerous.

“It's alright,” he heard his sister whisper. “I want this.”

“I just don't want to hurt you.”

She cupped his face and kissed him. “I'll be fine, Rory. I'll be fine.”

Turning on his heel, Fergus left as quickly as he entered. Lady Elaine would just have to do without another blanket for now.

 

******

The second time Fergus caught his sister, he was looking for a book. He hadn't spent a lot of time in the library lately, what with all the training he was doing. He was going to be teryn someday and there were things he had yet to learn. He had barely put his hand on the knob when he thought he heard movement within. Fergus shrugged. Even though lessons had ended for the summer, the library stayed busy. Visiting nobles, a constant at Castle Cousland, could always be found perusing the shelves whenever they had the opportunity.

A quiet moan came from the back of a library. Fergus peeked his head around the bookshelves. Setting the books he had found on the nearby table, he walked towards the back of the library. Elena was there, against the bookshelves, holding on tightly. Rory was behind her, looking a lot less nervous than the first time Fergus stumbled upon them. Several books fell out of Elena's grasp and Rory's eyes shot open. He looked straight at Fergus. His mouth fell open and he glanced down at Elena. Fergus put a finger to his lips and turned on his heel. He grabbed his books from the table and left quietly.

******

The third time Fergus did not catch his sister. Mother Mallol did. She usually stayed late for her mid-week prayers and Elena and Rory, rushed to find a place for their midnight trysts had snuck into the chantry for a quickie. They hadn't made it very far, just barely past the door when Mother Mallol found them. They were tangled up in each other and making almost enough noise to wake the servants.

“I thought she was better than that!” Mother Mallol exclaimed to Fergus as he had intercepted her on her way to wake up their parents. “The chapel is a house of worship, not an orgy!”

“Yes, yes Mother. I'll tell her. I don't know what's gotten into her. I'll be sure to talk to her.”

As he lead her down the hall to the atrium, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Once she was safely escorted back, he locked himself in the spare bedroom and laughed until his sides hurt.

He had just retired to his room for the night when a commotion in the hallway drew him back out of bed. Throwing back on his robe, he opened his door a crack.

His sister and Rory were walking hand in hand down the hall. When they reached her bedroom door, they stopped.

“Thanks,” Elena said, leaning against her door. She grabbed both of his hands and smiled. “I had fun tonight.”

“The walk around the grounds?” Rory said, blushing out of embarrassment.

“I thought it was sweet. I never really get to look at the stars anymore. The little picnic was nice too.” She blushed and quickly looked away.“I didn't expect to get sidetracked like that.”

“I didn't mind that.” he replied, smiling. 

“Neither did I,” Elena replied. The next look she gave Rory was a look Fergus had seen many times before. “Would you like to join me tonight?”

She motioned to her door.

As Rory pulled her into a deep kiss, Fergus retreated back into his bedroom. He'd tell her about Mother Mallol in the morning.

******

Fergus didn't catch his sister and Rory for almost a year. It had been so long that he just assumed that they had gone their separate ways. It was common for first relationships to erupt explosively and then die a few months later. If that was the case, Elena was taking the whole thing rather well. He had to say he was disappointed. Rory seemed to really make Elena happy, even if the happiness was just carnal.

It was a week after Elena's eighteenth birthday when Fergus found himself in the library once again. He was researching the trade routes of the Rivaini caravans. Trade from Rivain to Highever was very rare, but one must always be prepared, he was told. So, with an armful of maps and several dusty tomes, he made his way to the study. He was greeted by Elena and Rory in various stages of undress. It was evident that they had been studying, once. Books lay open around them and papers littered the floor. The other big chair had been dragged across the room and placed at the corner of the table. They were sitting on the table, mostly, Elena's dress hanging loosely at her waist and it was clear that they had been studying each other for much longer. Fergus realized that he'd be better off studying in his room.

He was pacing the hall outside the library when Elena emerged a short while later.

“Fergus?” she asked surprised, closing the door quietly behind her. “How long have you been out here?”

“Not long,” he said, noticing a mark on her neck that was going to be difficult to hide come tomorrow. “I want to ask about your relationship with Gilmore.”

“My what?” she asked.

“Oh,” she said, finally realizing what brought on that question. “I love him, if that's what you mean.”

“Does he love you?” Fergus asked.

“I think so,” Elena answered, nervously shifting back and forth on her heels. “We haven't talked about it lately, but he has told me.”

“Any man who sneaks around with my sister better love her. Or he'll have to answer to me.”

As Elena ran off, the door opened again. Rory slid out from behind it quickly. He had just taken a step when Fergus spoke.

“Gilmore.”

Rory straightened immediately, and turned on his heel to face Fergus.

“Y-yes ser?” His voice cracked, and he was sure that gave him away.

“Do you love her?” 

“More than anything, my lord. I'd marry her if I could. I'm s-sorry I ruined her...I just couldn't help myself...”

“Gilmore,” Fergus said forcefully, as the boy began to ramble. He tried a different tactic.“Rory, stop.”

Instantly, he did, and looked from his shoes back to Fergus.

“Rory, listen. You know my sister as well as I do. She doesn't do anything unless she wants to, and if you forced her to do anything you'd be dead by her blade. I have no doubt you love my sister, and I'm not angry. I wouldn't have covered for you if I was. Just don't break her heart. Or you will have to answer to me.”

Fergus turned on his heel and headed back towards the main hall. As he left, he heard the ruffling of clothes in the shadows, and smiled.

*****

The fifth time Fergus caught his sister, he was celebrating the birth of his son. Oren wasn't sleeping in the mornings and, to calm him down, Fergus would carry him around the castle until he calmed and dozed. He had just returned to lay Oren in his crib when his wife stirred.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, sleepily.

“Everything's fine, love. I was just laying Oren down for a spell.”

Oriana hummed happily, rolling to face Fergus.

“Oh Fergus, could you get my dress out of your sister's room? I told her she could borrow it, but I need it today.”

He kissed her on the cheek and left the room quietly.

It was a well-known fact that Rory and his sister were an item, and they no longer had to sneak around, so he should have been prepared for the scene before him. Love-making in unusual places had begun to wane, the excitement having passed after Fergus talked to them outside the library. Their parents accepted Elena's blossoming relationship and most mornings, Rory could be found leaving Elena's room with only a pair of sleep pants and a smile. The day was still early, the sun's first streams beginning to filter through the curtains, when Fergus saw some movement on the bed. The heavy comforter was on the floor, and Rory's sleep pants were hanging off the headboard, thrown off in the excitement of last night. 

Fergus had just begun to search when he heard the familiar sound of lips smacking together and a muffled moan. The movement on the bed became more rhythmic, more fluid. Oriana would just have to get the dress later, he thought as he slid quickly through the open door. As he slid back into bed for a few more minutes of sleep, Elena's cries pierced the silent hallway.

“Again?” Oriana complained, pulling the covers over her head and rolling into Fergus' shoulder. “Wasn't last night enough?”

Last night there had been a celebration. Teryn Cousland was ecstatic over the birth of his first grandson and it seemed like he wanted all of Ferelden to know. He had invited everyone from family friends to King Maric himself. Prince Cailan showed up in his father's place and Thomas Howe continued to pester Elena with marriage proposals. He apologized profusely, telling her it was his father's idea. She just shrugged him off and smiled, taking a bottle of wine and retreating to dark corners with Rory.

The bottle of wine had been spent and Elena and Rory could be found clinging to each other in hallways as they drunkenly made their way to her bedroom. When Elena had finally collapsed, exhausted and well-sated, it was almost morning.

“Where do you see us in five years?” Elena asked the next day, after they finished their love-making. She propped her head up on her arm and turned to face Rory, still trying to catch his breath.

“I don't know,” he said, staring at the ceiling. He rested his hands behind his head. “I thought...we might get married. I love you, Elena.”

He rolled over on his side and grabbed her hands to emphasize his point.

“Marriage? Aren't we a little young for that?”

“I didn't mean right away, of course. I love what we have right now.” He brought his hands to her face and kissed her softly. “I wouldn't change any of it. I'm glad I got to experience all of this with you.”

He kissed her slowly and deeply, savoring every minute.

It was several months later that Fergus found his sister crying in the courtyard.

“What is it?” he demanded. “What did he do to you?”

“It's nothing, Fergus. I'm fine.”

“He broke your heart, didn't he?”

His voice rose, full of anger and it was all Elena could do to keep Fergus from running off.

“No, Fergus, please!” she exclaimed. “Rory didn't do anything. I broke it off.”

“But-” He brought a hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear with his finger.

“I know.” She sighed heavily. “I love him, we just didn't want the same things.”

She sat down on the bench overlooking the garden. Fergus joined her.

“He wanted to get married, have a family. I've only just turned eighteen. I'm not ready for that yet. I didn't think it was fair to make him wait until I was ready. Besides, I don't even know if we could get married.......I didn't want to get his hopes up.”

Fergus nodded. 

“Those are all good reasons, but if you loved him, why couldn't you talk to him about that? Maybe he'd be willing to work out a compromise? For a woman like you? He'd be a fool not to.”

Elena's eyes lit up, and for the first time Fergus got to see the love in her eyes that she claimed she felt for Rory. She got up to leave, but before she did, she turned back to Fergus.

“I didn't expect this to happen, falling in love. It was an accident. You know what it's like, letting your hormones run away with you...”

She was quiet for a moment, until a squawking bird suddenly disrupted her thoughts. As she ran off Fergus realized he'd be seeing more of Rory and his sister very soon.


End file.
